Catchphrase
The Mew Mew Catchphrase is spoken mostly by Ichigo but was said as a group a few times. It is normally said right after transformation or before a battle. In the Japanese version of Tokyo Mew Mew, there are two main catchphrases. While some dubs attempt to translate both, most dubs only have one catchphrase. Dub Catchphrases and Translations While the Japanese version and other uncut dubs have a simple catchphrase, the English dub , and others that dubbed from that version, turned the catchphrase into a mini-rap, with most of them rhyming. Tokyo Mew Mew Dubs Original Japanese: * 1st Catchphrase: Orei ni Tappuri, Gohoshi Suru ~ Nyan! - In Full Gratitude, I'll be of Service ~ Meow! * 2nd Catchphrase: Chikyuu no Mirai ni, Gohoshi Suru ~ Nyan! - For the Earth's Future, I'll be of Service ~ Meow! Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian): * Angeli Protettori, Della Terra Custodi ~ Miao! - Guardian Angels, Protectors of the Earth ~ Meow! Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin): * 1st Catchphrase: ??? * 2nd Catchphrase: 為地球的未來服務 喵 (Wéi Dì Qiú De Wèi Lái Fú Wù ~ Miāo) - For the Earth's Future, I'll be of Service ~ Meow! Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese): * 1st Catchphrase: ??? * 2nd Catchphrase: 為地球的未來而努力 咪 (Wai Dei Kau Dik Mei Loi Yi Nou Lik ~ Mai) - For the Earth's Future, I'll do My Best ~ Meow! โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai): * ??? - Here Comes the Protector of the World's Future ~ Meow! Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean): * 1st Catchphrase: ??? * 2nd Catchphrase: ??? - For the Earth's Future, I Promise to Keep it Safe ~ Meow! European Portuguese (Tokyo Mew Mew Dub): * Hoje, Como nos Outros Dias, Quero Servir e Proteger! - Today, as on Other Days, I Want to Serve and Protect! Mew Mew Power Dubs English: * Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in Your Face! Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish): * Miau Miau Estilo, Miau Miau Gracia, Miau Miau Poder en tu Cara! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in Your Face! As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese): * Meu Estilo, Meu Disfarce, Meu Poder na Sua Face! - My Style, My Disguise, My Power in Your Face! European Portuguese (Mew Mew Power Dub): * Estilo Mew Mew, Charme Mew Mew, Poder Mew Mew Contra Ti - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Charm, Mew Mew Power Against You! Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian): * Macska Izom, Macska Karom, Macska Várázs, Tejhatalom/Teljhatalom! - Cat Muscle, Cat Claw, Cat Magic, Milk/Full Power! '(this translation is up for debate) 'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian): * Миу Миу стил, Миу Миу финес, Миу Миу сила ще видиш днес! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Finesse, Mew Mew Power You'll See Today! Mew Mew Power (Danish): * Mew Mew Stil,﻿ Mew Mew Leg, Mew Mew Bank, Her til Dig - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Play, Mew Mew Beating Here for You! Mew Mew Power (Dutch): * Mew Mew Stijl, Mew Mew Macht, Mew Mew Power is de Kracht! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Force, Mew Mew Power is the Strength! Mew Mew Power (Greek): * Mew Mew Κίνηση, Mew Mew Δράση, Mew Mew Δύναμη Επάνω Σου Θα Φτάσει! - Mew Mew Movement, Mew Mew Action, Mew Mew Power Right Upon You! Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian): * Stili Mjau Mjau, Nuri Mjau Mjau, Në Fytyrën Tënde Fuqia Mjau Mjau! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in Your Face! Both Dubbed the first half from Mew Mew Power but finished the 2nd half of the series from the original. Mew Mew Power (French): * 1st Catchphrase (Zoey Solo): Le Style Mew Mew, la Grâce Mew Mew, Être un Chat, Moi J'trouve ça Chou! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Being a Cat, I Find that Cute! * 1st Catchphrase (Group Version): Le Style Mew Mew, la Grâce Mew Mew, Être un Mew Mew, Moi J'trouve ça Chou! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Being a Mew Mew, I Find that Cute! Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian): * 1st Catchphrase (Season 1): Mjau Mjau Stil, Mjau Mjau Car, Mjau Mjau Mace, Prave dar Mar! - Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Charm, Mew Mew Kittens Make Trouble! * 2nd Catchphrase (Season 2): Tu Smo da Vas Zaštitimo ~ Mjau - We're Here to Protect You - Meow! Mijau Mijau Družina (Croatian): * Mijau Stil, Mijau Volja, Mijau Mačka je Najbolja! - Mew Style, Mew Will, Mew Cat is the Best! טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew): * מיו מיו כאן, מיו מיו איתכם, על כדור הארץ נילחם - Mew Mew Here, Mew Mew With You, We will Fight For the Earth! Others Dubbed from neither the original Japanese or English dubs. Luftëtaret Mace (Albanian): * Ëngjëjt Mbrojtës dhe Kujdestarë të Tokës, Gati! - Guardian Angels and Caretakers of Earth, Ready! Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations Category:Tokyo Mew Mew